Diverging Routes Converging Paths
by Railgun14
Summary: Four girls join the HunterxHunter quartet on their adventures and along with them their own circumstances, their own ambitions and even their own troubles. Just what changes will they bring? (KurapikaxOC, KilluaxOC, GonxOC, LeorioxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**To new readers, hello! To (I'd-rather-not-use-the-term-old) 'migrating' readers, hello again! So this is the rewrite of my first fic "Memories x Identities x Desires" and this is technically my second shot on the very, very first fic that I ever decided to write.**

**For the new readers, thank you for reading this story for the first time. You don't have to read the original to understand this one, of course, but I hope you'll still be able to enjoy it just the same.**

**For the 'migrating' readers, thank you very much for giving this story another chance. ****Hopefully, this time, I'll be able to write the story I had in mind better and I hope that, you guys, will also be able to enjoy it too.**

**And let me clear up one last thing: **

**This will be a KurapikaxOC, KilluaxOC, GonxOC and LeorioxOC fic. Meaning, there will be four _main_ OC 'heroines' but you won't be meeting all four of them at the same time especially Leorio's pair who will be appearing a bit more later in the story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**VOYAGE**

* * *

_There was no past for me to look back into_

_No memories to hang on to_

_Just a new life to get used to_

_And a new name to hold on to_

**LEILA**

* * *

The world was dyed in scarlet. Everything was engulfed in flames. There was blood all over the floor. Countless of bodies lied dead. Screams of anguish and despair filled the air. In the middle of it all, a little girl no more than eight years old ran as tears fell from her eyes.

_Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help! _

She covered her ears hoping to drown out the noise.

_Help! I don't want to hear their screams anymore! _

She continued to run, desperate to get away.

_Please, somebody take me away!_

Then the scene shifted. There was a woman in front of the same little girl. The woman was beautiful but her eyes stood out the most. Her eyes were red, like blood. The woman's face showed deep sorrow that startled the little girl. Then suddenly the woman embraced the little girl and softy whispered.

"My dear, I'm sorry…I ha- to take –way so—thi— pre—us to you…But with this, I ho—that will be able to li—pea—fu—until the ti— comes. This is the only way. Please, until then, forget."

* * *

Leila opened eyes as the gentle rays of the sun greeted her like most of her early mornings.

She had that dream again.

It was a recurring dream. A nightmare at most. She hated it every time. She hated the screams, she hated the blood and she hated the flames that almost felt-_seem_ so real. She knew it wasn't an ordinary dream but at the same time, she didn't know what exactly it was.

Was it a memory?

Who was that woman?

What happened?

Why did many of the people in her dream die?

Why was it burning?

Why was she there?

Why can't she remember a thing?

Why dream of a tragedy?

But more importantly, just who exactly was she to dream of that tragedy?

Leila closed her eyes and concentrated to reign in her thoughts. It always did her no good when she thought of those things. She still can't remember a thing and all that it did for her was make her feel the gaping hole in her being and its feeling of loss.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Leila. She was Leila now. She had been Leila for the past four years. No matter who she really was or what her name truly was, she was Leila now. She may have been once the unknown girl who was found washed up on the shores of Whale Island but she has a family now. She has a family who loved her and a place to call home. Whale Island was her home. She has obaa-chan who found her. She has Mito-san who gave her a name. And she has Gon who-

"Leila, are you awake yet?"

Gon?

"I've been knocking on your door for the past few minutes and you haven't answered so I'm going to take your answer as a no and use that as an excuse for breaking and entering."

Leila chuckled loudly enough for Gon to hear her at the other side of the door. "The door's not locked, Gon, but you have to let yourself in. I think I need a few minutes before I'm ready to part with my dear bed."

Gon smiled as he let himself in. "Morning, Leila. Slept well?" He approached the bed and sat just right at the end nearly where Leila's feet under the covers supposedly were.

"Hmm… not really." Leila admitted. She doesn't really keep things from Gon. Gon was her best friend and her brother in all but blood.

"That dream again?"

Leila didn't miss the worried tone on Gon's voice. Of course, he'd be worried. It had only been only a few months when she finally managed to get used to it. She used to scream, she used to cry and she used to hold Gon like a lifeline during those haunted nights.

Leila gave Gon, on what she hoped to be, an assuring smile. "I'm ok, Gon. No need to worry."

"Really?"

Leila nodded and smiled brighter this time. She was truly fortunate. She may have lost her memories but what she found instead, or rather who found her instead, was a loving family that she'd never trade for the world.

"So Gon, did you just come to my room to wake me up or-"

"Oh yeah!" Gon exclaimed. "I almost forgot. I'm supposed to tell you that if you aren't up in the next twenty minutes, Mito-san will double your chores."

"What?!" Leila immediately shot off her bed. "Just how did you forget?!"

Gon scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Got side tracked, I guess."

"Geez. If Mito-san kills me with the chores, I'm definitely holding you responsible, Gon."

She loved Mito-san. Really. But even she can't deny how Mito-san could be a slave driver sometimes.

Gon stood up and went to the door. "I better leave you with your hair then."

Leila turned her eyes to the whole-body mirror at the other side of the room. Her purple eyes blinked back at her as usual but her long black hair was a whole different story. It was an absolute mess and a definite paragon of a really, really, _really_ bad case of bed-head.

How on earth was she going to fix this in twenty minutes?

Then Gon just had to pipe up.

"Leila, I think we lost ten minutes when we were talking. You've got ten minutes left now."

"GON!"

The last thing Leila heard was her door shutting, Gon laughing and his footsteps as he hurried away from her room.

* * *

Minutes later, Leila finally got herself ready. She immediately went downstairs to help her guardian with the bar/restaurant. She was dressed in her usual blue summer dress and she had her finally tamed long black hair tied in a ponytail that reached just above her waist.

And no. She definitely did not make it in time. Her hair was just that rebellious.

"I'm really sorry, Mito-san." Leila hung her head in sincere apology.

Her guardian just sighed in front of her. "You're really lucky you're cute."

Leila raised her head up cheerfully. "I'm forgiven then, Mito-san?"

"Just this once."

Leila gave Mito a huge and happy smile. It hadn't been once. This wasn't the first time she'd been late. It had happened a lot more than she could count but when it happened, her guardian's response was always 'just this once'.

She really loved Mito-san and she could tell Mito-san loved her too. She was truly fortunate.

"I still need your help here though, Leila. So, would you please wipe off that insanely huge grin off your face and bring that table's order for me?" Mito said, quite amused.

"Yes, ma'am." Leila responded, still grinning.

She took the tray containing the ordered food off the counter and went to the customer's table.

"Here is your order, sir." Leila said as she served the food on the table. The customer, meanwhile, stared at her quite curiously. "Is there anything else I could help you with, sir?"

"Ah no, nothing really." The guest replied. "But your eyes, miss, I must say that I've never really seen that color anywhere else. It's quite unique. Is it natural?"

"Yes, I guess. I mean, it's been like this ever since I could remember."

"I see."

Leila went back to the counter to get started with another order. She wasn't really surprised with the man's question. Most of the people she met tend to ask her about the strange color of her eyes. She has no clue why people find it so strange or if the color of her eyes was actually _that_ unique. She hasn't been anywhere else since she was found on Whale Island.

Suddenly, the door was harshly opened to reveal a very anxious sixteen-year-old.

"Quick, Leila, hide me!"

"Wait, what are you-"

Before Leila could say anything else, the teen already hid under the counter and seconds later, three young local boys burst into the door. Leila raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Leila, have you seen Iris?" One of the boys asked.

"Uh… no… Are you sure she went this way?" Leila lied. It was practiced lie. It happened a few times in the past already.

"Is that so… that's too bad. We better look for her someplace else then. But, hey Leila, you're actually pretty cute, wanna hang out with us?"

Leila's eyebrow twitched appalled by the invitation. Seriously, can't these idiots see that she's too young for that kind of stuff?

She may not know her exact age but even she could tell that she's about four or maybe five years younger than Iris.

"No, I'm not interested and as you can see, I'm quite busy with the store right now so if you could please leave, I would greatly appreciate it." Leila flashed them one of her sweetest and fakest smiles, not bothering to hide the hostility under her polite speech.

Seeing this, the young men gulped nervously and realized that they've bothered the young waitress quite enough as they hurriedly dashed through the front door. Leila smiled contently as she saw them leave then she playfully smirked at her friend who was still hiding under the counter.

"Playing tag again, Iris?"

Leila chuckled when she heard a thud in reply. It seemed like her friend bumped her head as she tried to get out of her hiding place.

"Shut it, Leila. And correction, I wasn't playing tag. I was obviously running away from those idiots." Iris grumbled as she clutched her head in pain.

"Same difference"

Leila laughed more as she watched her friend trying to nurse the bump on her head. She can't blame those guys for chasing after her though. Iris was downright beautiful with her long, silky midnight blue hair which reached the middle of her back and her enchanting green eyes complete with a pretty face and stunning figure. She was hailed as the town's dream girl, not that Iris ever acknowledged it. Iris was never one to take advantage of her charms nor was she fully aware of its effects. Leila could remember one time that Iris got so irritated with a suitor that she punched him on the nose. Of course, living in a small town, the word of the incident got around and eventually reached the ears of Iris's mom who scolded her for it. The boys never stopped chasing after her though and just assumed she liked boys who can fight. So, the next few weeks after the incident a lot of boys went to show off their lame fighting skills and since Iris couldn't violently retaliate if she got too annoyed, she would usually avoid them, run away, or hide like what happened just now.

"Iris, I didn't know you were coming." Mito's voice interrupted Leila's thoughts.

"Your store has a lot of good hiding places, Mito-san." Iris replied grinning sheepishly.

"Playing tag again, Iris?" Mito asked, unable to hide her amusement.

"Really, Mito-san, you really just had to ask the same question?" Iris looked at the older woman incredulously while Leila clutched her stomach as she burst into another round of laughter.

"I wouldn't be laughing so hard if I were you Leila." Another voice joined the conversation as Gon's grandmother arrived.

"Obaa-chan" Leila greeted, acknowledging the old woman.

"You're as pretty as Iris, Leila-chan. In a few years, I think you'll be having your own band of suitors chasing you, young lady. Both of you are getting prettier as the days pass by." Gon's grandmother said stopping Leila from laughing.

"Well, I guess, Leila has a lot of growing up to do." Iris teased.

Leila flushed at the statement. It was true that she was quite short for her age but she didn't really need anyone to point it out. Then Leila thought of a good comeback, more like a little bit of blackmail actually.

"Oh, you know what, I think I may have to tattletale someone's location at the moment."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me."

"Alright, I give up." Iris raised her hand in mock surrender. Then she playfully pointed her finger at Leila and declared "You may have won this battle but never assume you have won the war. Mark my words, I will have my revenge!"

"Then I will celebrate this moment of victory." Leila playfully replied.

By this time, the participants of the conversation were laughing. Then Mito and Gon's grandmother left leaving Iris and Leila alone.

"Hey Leila, where's Gon?" Iris asked.

"He's at the lake. You know, trying to do his task."

In exchange for Mito's approval of their participation in the Hunter Exam, Mito gave them both tasks to accomplish. Leila's task was to retrieve a very rare herb that grows on top of the highest tree in the island. The task was quite difficult since the tree was quite slippery. Then there were snakes coiling in the branches and don't even get her started with the ants and the bees. Leila still managed to successfully get the herb though within a few tries. On the other hand, Gon was tasked to capture the largest fish in the lake.

"I hope Gon captures that fish. I really hope to enter the exam with the both of you." Iris said. There was a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Leila replied.

Iris's parents were both hunters and were constantly on the move. Three years ago, Iris arrived on the island and met the two of them. When she heard that Leila and Gon planned to take the Hunter Exam, she was so ecstatic about the news that she decided to wait till they could enter the exam with her and told them that she wasn't particularly in a rush to get her license. Leila had no doubt that Iris would pass the exam. Iris was smart and an excellent fighter and not to mention her parents or generally, her family. Iris once told her that she had an honorary grandfather who was also a hunter and there was also Iris's aunt and cousin. They were both hunters too. Leila was especially close with Iris's aunt but Iris's cousin usually traveled around. It was practically a family trade, as Iris sometimes said.

Then Leila thought about her motive in entering the Hunter Exam. Gon wanted to enter that exam to find his father and Iris wanted to prove herself. On the other hand, her motive was vague at best. Leila thought that by entering and passing the Hunter Exam, she may finally be able to find the courage to search for her past and her origins. She was curious and she really wanted to know who she really was but at the same time, it really scared to take that first step. She hoped that the experiences she would have at the Hunter Exam could allow her to get rid of her cowardly side and bring her out of the standstill that she was currently in. But that was just her being hopeful. The truth was that she just doesn't want to be left alone. Her closest friends, Gon and Iris, were going on an adventure and she wasn't ashamed to admit to herself that she wanted to tag along too.

Suddenly, Leila heard a commotion outside. Then the next few seconds she found herself outside with Iris. They both looked at Gon who had a huge grin on his face and huge fish on his back.

Gon finally got the fish.

'_This is it. No turning back now_.' Leila thought as she strengthened resolve.

All three of them were taking the Hunter Exam.

* * *

_My last name was expectation_

_My first name was just a decoration_

_My self-worth was a question _

_My life should show the solution_

**IRIS**

* * *

Iris fondly smiled as she watched Leila and Gon hug Mito one last time. It was always nice to see that her two friends were fiercely loved by a woman, despite not being their biological mother, love them both as one. It was also clear to see that both Gon and Leila were proud and happy to be her children.

Watching them somehow made Iris think of her own parents and her own family. Her parents and her aunt were out somewhere doing hunter stuff so they weren't present at the farewell. Their absence did not bother her much though. She'd rather see them after she became a hunter and after proving herself to be as capable as the rest of the family on the family trade. They were her inspiration and the goals she had to surpass. She loved her family but she refused to stay under their shadow forever. She wasn't just a Sinclair. She was _Iris Sinclair_ and it's time for the world to acknowledge that. It may take some time for her to attain her goals but her determination was just as strong.

She was also instructed to meet them after the exam though so she definitely would see them afterwards either way. They had promised to continue her training if she passed the Hunter Exam. The promise reminded Iris of the fairly new weight added on her wrist. Iris fiddled with the red bracelet. Her father asked her to wear it as a proof of a promise she made with him. It had some strange patterns but other than that, it looked normal. The promise wasn't the cliché promise to pass the exam but a promise not to do _something _and the consequences of breaking the said promise was something she'd rather not deal with.

"Iris"

Iris heard Mito call and she saw the woman gesturing for a hug. Iris happily reciprocated it.

"You three take care of each other, okay?"

"We will, Mito-san."

* * *

After the farewell, Iris, Leila and Gon boarded the ship that would take them to the supposed location of the exam. Iris glanced around the ship taking note of the other passengers. A lot of them were rough looking men and she didn't spot any other girl besides her and Leila. Iris continued to look around and then her eyes landed on a pair of gray eyes staring back at her. She tilted her head in confusion at the unexpected gaze. The action seemed to snap the stranger out of whatever trance he was in because he immediately averted her eyes. Iris's eyebrows furrowed.

"There's a big storm coming!" Gon's sudden announcement effectively broke Iris out of her thoughts.

Iris's jaw dropped as she found Gon up and above the ship's mast. '_Just when did he managed to get over there?!'_

Iris sighed. It's Gon. It's something to be expected. It's just how he was. She should have known better and now she lost Mr. Stranger. Gon just perfectly executed, though unknowingly, a very successful distraction.

"Iris, something wrong?"

"Since when did you get there, Leila?!" Iris almost jumped as she found Leila suddenly beside her.

"I've been beside you all this time though." Leila nonchalantly replied.

"Oh. Sorry." To think that Mr. Stranger managed to capture her attention enough to make her forget Leila's presence. Now, that was unprecedented. No guy her age ever made her curious that much.

"Leila, did you see a guy over there?" Iris pointed at the spot.

Leila frowned. "Which guy?"

"A blonde with… cat eyes? My age… I think?" Their eyes only locked for a second and he was gone the next.

"Cat eyes? Was it someone you know?"

"Uh… not really?" Nope. Definitely not. If she ever met him somewhere before, he probably would have made the same heavy impression on her and it was not something she could easily just forget.

Leila gave her an odd concerned look. "Are you seasick, Iris?"

Iris's eyebrow twitched. "Oi Leila, for someone you're accusing of seasickness, why the heck are you looking at me like I actually went psycho?"

Leila just blinked at her innocently. "Why are you looking for him anyways?"

Her not-so-innocent friend just definitely dodged that one. But she'll let it pass. Just this once. "… He left an impression on me, I guess?"

"Oh… Iris, are you-"

"Leila! Iris! The view is great up here!" Gon called out cheerfully still up above with the seagulls.

"Really?! Let me see it too, Gon!" Leila cheerfully yelled back as she made a motion to join her friend above but Iris's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Wait, Leila, what were you about to say again? I didn't think I managed to catch that one."

Leila shrugged. "I forgot." Then she left a gaping Iris and joined Gon.

_'Seriously?! Give me back my curiosity, damn it!'_

* * *

Then as expected, a few hours later, the ship was sailing in the middle of the storm. A lot of passengers fell ill and fainted except for Iris herself, Leila, Gon, Mr. Stranger and another guy wearing a suit. This event eventually led them to the captain's quarters being interviewed by the captain. The captain asked for their names which was easy enough to answer. Mr. Stranger was Kurapika and the suit guy was Leorio. Now that Iris managed to look at Mr. Stran- Kurapika more closely, it seemed like she actually got most of his features right but for some reason there was something different about him that Iris can't quite manage to point out. He was strangely familiar somehow. But didn't she rule that out before?

Then the captain's second question snapped her out. The captain asked why they wanted to become hunters. Leila and Gon looked comfortable enough with the question and Iris didn't mind answering it but she noted that Leorio and Kurapika were visibly displeased by it. After Gon easily answered the question, the captain demanded Leorio and Kurapika's answer. They argued with the captain for a while but when the captain had enough, he revealed himself as one of the examiners and declared that not answering the question would equal to disqualification. This left Leorio and Kurapika with no choice.

"I am the last survivor of the Kuruta clan." Kurapika answered.

Iris's eyes widened at the answer. '_Kuruta? The clan of the scarlet eyes?'_

Iris was definitely surprised. A few years ago, she caught some conversation between her parents when they thought she was sleeping. It was about a massacre and a certain clan. The word Kuruta stuck on her mind. When she researched about it, she found out about the clan's tragedy and their scarlet eyes which were hailed as one of the wonders of the world. She saw some pictures on some of the books. She admitted that the eyes were beautiful but, at same time, it sickened her to think that people would not hesitate to desecrate another person's corpse to acquire the said treasure. It was absolute disrespect. It sickened her that some people don't even consider them as fellow human beings but just containers that simply carried the treasures they wanted.

"Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals." Kurapika continued. "I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe."

Iris tried to recall everything her parents told her about the troupe. The troupe was considered as Class A criminals. They were heartless murderers who killed anyone who gets in their way without a second thought. Iris immediately thought it was reckless but the resolve she found in Kurapika's eyes stopped her line of thought. He was definitely determined to take his revenge no matter what.

"So, you want to be a bounty hunter? The Phantom Troupe is a Class A bounty. Not even the most grizzled hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing away your life." The captain warned.

"I do not fear death. I only fear that this rage will fade over time." Kurapika's gleamed red.

Iris trembled for a bit as she stared onto those scarlet eyes. The rage and the bloodlust she felt from it were intense. Too intense. Suddenly, a cold touch snapped her out of it. She turned to her side and saw Leila clutching her arm. She was too engrossed with the discussion that she never noticed her friend's distress. Leila was visibly in pain. Her other hand was on her head and she looked too pale to be healthy.

"Are you okay, Leila?" Iris asked worriedly. "What happened to you?"

"My head suddenly hurt." Leila weakly responded. "Just let me hold on to you for a while. I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Iris was still worried but it did look like her friend was getting better. Iris gave Leila one last quizzical look.

"Tell me if it gets worse, okay?"

Leila answered her friend with a nod.

Iris turned her attention back to the conversation and the other people in the group. The other occupants in the room did not seem to notice what just happened. They were too absorbed in the conversation.

"So, in other words, you just want revenge. Does that require that you become a hunter?" Leorio smugly asked.

"That's the most stupid question in the world, Leorio." Kurapika coolly replied.

"That's Leorio-san to you!"

"Places accessible only to Hunters... Information otherwise unattainable... Actions otherwise impossible... There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle."

Leorio practically turned into an enraged gorilla at the sentence.

"Hey, why do you want to be a hunter, Leorio-san?" Gon interjected.

"I'll make it short: money. With money you can get everything. A big house, good cars, good liquor-"

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio." Kurapika interrupted.

Leorio finally snapped and told Kurapika step outside declaring that he'll end the filthy Kuruta bloodline once and for all. The captain tried to stop the two of them but Gon told him to let it be and let them settle it themselves. Then a crew spotted a waterspout. The captain ordered to raise the sails and Gon immediately volunteered to help.

With all of the boys going out, Iris turned her attention to Leila who was still little bit pale but thankfully she doesn't look as sickly anymore.

"Leila" Iris gave her friend a gentle to get her attention. "Are you ok?"

Leila nodded. "I'm fine, Iris. I think it was the shaking or something. Don't worry too much. More importantly, let's go help."

"But... Are you sure you're up to it, Leila?"

"Un" Leila gave a small smile in for assurance.

Iris looked at her friend carefully. Leila's smile may be a bit weaker than usual but she's smiling nonetheless. She seemed to be better too. Iris sighed.

"Alright but the moment I see you not feeling well enough, I'm dragging you back inside."

"Deal."

With that, Iris and Leila hurriedly went outside but what they witnessed there drained the colour off their faces. It was Gon recklessly jumping overboard to save someone.

"GON!" They both shouted in worry.

Thankfully, Leorio and Kurapika caught their friend which earned a sigh of relief from the two girls.

After the storm...

"Gon, you idiot! If you make me worry like that again, I swear..." Leila said as she hugged her friend in relief.

"Just how reckless can you be, Gon?! My heart almost stopped beating, you idiot!" Iris scolded while Gon looked guiltily at the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Iris, Leila. I'll try not to do it again." Gon apologized. "Besides, nothing bad really happened. Kurapika and Leorio caught me."

Iris turned her gazed at the two men behind her.

"Thanks a lot for saving Gon, Kurapika-san, Leorio-san." Iris brightly smiled at the both of them, sincerely grateful of their help which made the two guys shyly avert their eyes from her.

"Ah no, I don't really need any thanks." Kurapika said, still quite flustered.

"We'll, I'm just glad everything turned out okay." Leorio replied to the girl.

"I apologize for my rude behavoir, Leorio-san." Kurapika addressed to Leorio.

"Geez, that makes me feel old. Leorio is fine, Kurapika and to you too, Leila-chan."

'_Leila-chan? Did he just call me Leila_?' Iris was downright dumbstruck at the obvious mistake.

"I take everything back, Kurapika. I was wrong." Leorio continued.

"Hey Leorio, what did you just call me?" Iris asked.

"Is it bad that I add -chan to your name, Leila-chan?"

"I really don't mind the -chan but... it's just that..."

An exasperated sigh escaped from Kurapika's lips. "You idiot."

"Actually, I am Leila." Leila said from beside Gon with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Eh... so that means... ahaha... you were both as pretty so I can't help but mix up your names..." Leorio lamely gave his excuse. "Sorry about that, Leila-chan, Airi-chan."

'_Airi_?' Iris' eyebrow twitched. '_Is it really that hard to get my name right?_'

Gon and Leila burst into laughter which made Leorio look at them curiously.

"Her name's Iris, Leorio and I suggest you shut up before you dig yourself a deeper grave." Kurapika said dismissively which earned another dumb expression from Leorio.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Feel free to Favorite, Follow and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**TRIALS**

* * *

Having gained the favor of the captain, Kurapika, Gon, Leila, Iris and Lerio safely arrived at Dole Port: the port nearest to the Hunter Exam site. Gon was having a few words with the captain so the rest of the group decided to wait for him near a map posted on the side.

Kurapika gave a glance to his companions and noted that Leorio was yawning as he looked impatiently at Gon and the captain while Leila and Iris were both examining the map and exchanging a few words. Kurapika focused his attention on the blue haired girl Iris. He remembered how the girl caught his attention the moment she stepped on the ship. She looked ethereal, almost unreal. She was downright beautiful. Even now, as he looked at her, she was-

'_What on earth am I thinking?!'_

Kurapika immediately put his train of thought into a full stop. He wanted to bash his head on the wall nearby. He wasn't supposed to think of those things. It was beyond him. He was not some hormonal teenager even though he was absolutely a teenager. No. Just no. And Iris was… a friend? Dare he assume it? Still, he wasn't supposed to think of her that way. But she was beautiful and he thought she was beautiful. At the least, he could admit that to himself. Telling the said girl about his _opinion_, however... Well, let's just say that he won't be telling her about it anytime soon.

Then Gon finally showed up.

"Hey everyone, the captain said we have to head to the lone Cedar tree." Gon said.

They turned to the map and noted that the cedar tree was located outside the city.

"Wait a second, that's strange. I heard that the exam's supposed to be somewhere in Zaban City." Leorio informed. "Then maybe we should take the bus instead rather than head for that tree which is in the opposite direction."

"Are you sure you heard him right, Gon?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah, he said to head for the tree." Gon clarified.

"I think we should trust the captain's word. I mean, he is an examiner." Iris suggested. "And I think there's a high possibility that the bus is a trap, Leorio." Iris continued, recalling what her parents told her about reaching the exam site.

"Why do you think so?" Leorio asked, giving Iris a confused look.

"I'm going to trust the captain." Gon declared before Iris could answer Leorio's question.

"I trust Gon's instincts." Leila stated as she and Gon headed left.

Seconds later, Iris and Kurapika followed the other two without another word while Leorio headed for the bus. Leorio smugly thought that they were probably going to end up in the middle of nowhere until he heard some voices from the alleyway.

"Have you heard?" The voice said. "The bus was decoy to trick the first timers."

The other one snickered, mocking the poor unfortunate souls who actually fell for the trap. "Yeah, that's why rookies don't usually reach the exam site. They're just too naïve."

Now that quickly changed his mind.

"Wait up!" Leorio shouted as he ran after Gon and the others. "I'm coming with you!"

"Why the sudden change of mind, Leorio?" Iris teased as Leorio finally caught up with them.

The others watched in amusement as they walked.

"I was worried you'd be lonely without me so I changed my mind." Leorio lied, too confident with his lying abilities.

"Oh really?" Iris raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Leorio turned his eyes somewhere, refusing to meet Iris's teasing gaze. Then something clicked into his mind.

"Hey Iris, how did you know that the bus was a trap?"

Iris grinned. "Is that an attempt to stop me from teasing you of your latest blunder, Leorio?"

"Just answer the question!"

Iris chuckled.

"Actually, I'm curious about that too." Kurapika interjected, looking at the girl curiously.

"Well…" Iris began. "Both of my parents are actually professional hunters. They implemented the same trick when they were assigned as examiners three years ago."

"Is that why you want to become a hunter, Iris? Because of your parents?" Kurapika asked, wanting to get to know the blue haired beauty more.

Iris smiled at Kurapika in response. "Yeah, I guess. Growing up seeing them in action was quite… inspiring, to say the least. They are my role models but they are also my goals. I want to be a daughter they could be proud of and someday, definitely someday, I'm going to surpass them."

Iris then turned to see Kurapika looking at her fondly which, for some reason, made the heat rush up to her cheeks.

"So why didn't you enter the exam three years ago, Iris?" Leorio asked which made turned Iris's attention on him. "It would have probably been easier for you to pass with your parents as examiners."

"I want to pass the exam because of my own capabilities, not because of my parents. Also, as much as I love my parents, I don't want to remain under their shadow forever."

"I see." Leorio nodded in understanding then he turned his head to the other girl in the group. "So, Leila, what's your story?"

"Huh? What?" Leila asked, admittedly not paying attention to the conversation.

"I asked your reason for entering the hunter exam. I mean, we never got to hear it with the storm and everything."

Leila's eyes went to the ground in thought which Kurapika noticed. He interpreted the action as a gesture of discomfort though.

"You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to, Leila." Kurapika said, trying to assure the girl. Sometimes Leorio could be so tactless with others.

"No, it's okay and besides it wouldn't be fair if I only get to keep my reasons when I knew yours but thanks anyway, Kurapika." Leila thanked the blonde who gave a nod of acknowledgment in return. "I guess… I just don't want to be left alone back at the island with Gon and Iris going. And then I thought that maybe, entering this exam would drag me out of the standstill I'm currently in. I couldn't do it back at the island and I don't think I could do it on my own either. My motivations are a bit ridiculous, really."

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked in confusion.

"Four years ago, I was washed on the shores of Whale Island where Gon and his family found me." Leila turned her eyes to Gon as she said this which made Gon smile back at her. "And additionally, I've got no idea who I really am. I don't remember anything from the past. I want to know who I really am but at the same time, it scares me. I'm scared knowing who I am, who I was and knowing the family I can't remember but at the same time, I also know that being this… scaredy-cat is wrong. I've got to face my past and overcome it. Otherwise, I'll remain on a standstill forever and I don't want that."

'_Four years ago…' _Kurapika thought. '_It's the same year my whole clan was murdered…_'

On the other side, Iris was also deep in thought. '_Right… how could I have missed it? Leila being found and the massacre of the Kuruta clan happened at the same year. Is there some connection or this just some kind of strange coincidence_?'

"So…" Leorio continued his interview, oblivious to what others are thinking. "Leila is not actually your real name?"

"Yes." Leila replied then she gave out a bright smile. "But don't misunderstand anything. I love my new name. It's the precious name that my new family gave to me, after all." Leila finished.

Gon grinned back at Leila. "I'm also happy to have you, Leila."

* * *

"Doki doki…"

Leorio gulped nervously. "Doki… doki…"

"Doki doki…"

"Doki… doki?" Leorio repeated.

"DOKI DOKI QUIZ TIME!"

"Damn it! You almost killed me, old hag!" Leorio clutched his poor abused heart. What the hell were these freak shows think they were doing?!

"Wow, that was quite the surprise, wasn't it, Leorio?"

Leorio heard a voice behind him and he turned his gaze at the culprit suspiciously. "Oi Iris, why are you behind me? You weren't planning to use me as a shield, were you?"

Iris gasped which obviously sounded fake and so much obviously sounded teasing. "Leorio, you don't expect a delicate maiden like me face the unknown dangers of the world all on my own, are you? You're heartless, Leorio!"

"Well, you definitely look the delicate maiden part but I don't think anything else matches." And that was the very honest response from Leorio.

He got an elbow to the gut in return.

Kurapika looked at the pair and sweatdropped. Then he felt a tug at his side. He was unexpectedly faced with a teary-eyed Leila.

"Kurapika, what do I do? I spent the first two years learning how to read and write and adapting to society. I managed read most of the books on the local library but do you think it will be enough, Kurapika?" Leila's eyes watered even more. "But it's a really small library then that means… I… this quiz… I… I might…"

Another sweatdrop. Kurapika touched the younger girl's shoulder on what he hoped to be a comforting and assuring gesture. "Leila, calm down first, ok?"

"Don't worry, Leila!" Gon proudly interjected. That raised Kurapika's hopes up. If there was anyone who could reassure Leila, it was definitely Gon. "I'm no good at quizzes too! I don't think I've read any book in the past few years too!"

Kurapika's palm promptly met his face. _'What the hell is this pandemonium?'_

The old woman cleared her throat. "You weirdos done?"

"Like you're the one to talk, old hag!" Leorio shot back. Really. They were the ones wearing those freaky masks and weird-ass wigs and the hag really had the nerve to call them weird? Justice, people! Justice!

The old woman cleared her throat for the second time. It was time to start the quiz. For real this time. "You five examinees are heading for the tree on the mountain, right? I will show you the right path but first, you have to succeed in getting out of this town. I will ask you one question and you have five seconds to consider your answer. If you fail, your mistake will disqualify you from participating in the Hunter Exam this year."

"One question? One question for each of us or is it one question for all five of us?" Iris asked.

"Eh?!" Leorio exclaimed. Then he pointed an accusing finger towards Kurapika. "Then that means if he answers wrong, I would be eliminated too?!"

"Not very likely." Kurapika indignantly disagreed. "The idea of you disqualifying us, however, is so much more realistic it makes me sick."

"Why you-"

"Calm down, Leorio." Iris interjected. "I don't think it's really all that bad."

"Yeah. If one of us knows the answer then the other four will pass too, right?" Gon pointed out.

"Well, that's true but…"

"I'm not very confident about this quiz too so I think it will be great if we could work together on this one." Leila said shyly.

"Come on! Hurry up already, will you!" A foreign voice entered the conversation.

"Who the hell are you?" Leorio glared at the interloper. It was a droopy eyed man who looked like in the middle of his twenties.

"He's the one who's been following us since we left the port." Gon said.

"He was eavesdropping on the conversation that Gon had with the captain too." Leila added.

"Hey, I have ears. It would be a shame not to use them." The man admitted without shame. "So, if you don't mind, I'll answer before you."

"Go ahead then." Iris said before anyone could say something. Then she turned towards the old woman. "Would that be alright?"

The old woman nodded.

"Why did you do that, Iris?" Leorio harshly whispered to her ear.

"I'm just making things fair."

"Huh?"

"That guy leeched off information from us by eavesdropping on Gon's conversation with the captain then…" Iris trailed off.

"If we let him answer before us then we could at least know what kind of question the old woman will be asking beforehand." Kurapika continued.

"Yup." Iris confirmed. "He got information from us then this it will be our turn to get information from him."

"Oh, I see." Leorio relented.

"I will begin the quiz then." The old woman announced. "You may only answer 1 or 2. Your mother and your girlfriend are captives of a demon. You can only save one. 1: Your mother. 2: your girlfriend. Which one will you choose?"

Leila's eyes widened. _'This is a quiz? But this question… it doesn't… this kind of question doesn't have an exact answer!'_

"I expected a hard question but this one is another level all on its own." Iris lowly muttered.

"I choose 1." The man answered.

"Your reasons?" The old woman asked.

"Because a mother is unique whereas a lover can be replaced." The man replied.

"You may pass."

The man smugly smirked at the group before he left.

"It's your turn then." The old woman said. "Your son and your daughter have been kidnapped. You can only save one. 1: your daughter. 2: your son. Which one do you choose?"

"Are you shitting us, old hag?!" Leorio was now officially pissed. "This whole damn quiz is messed up! That question has no right or wrong answer! I'm not playing along with this shit. I'm leaving. I'm finding another path."

Leorio started to walk off but before he could move on further, Leila stood before him determinedly stopping him.

"What are you doing, Leila? Don't tell me you're actually gonna accept this kind of quiz?!"

"Leorio!" Kurapika and Iris both called out.

"Wait! I don't want to hear anything else. From this point on, any useless words will be punished by disqualification." The old woman declared. _'It seems that the cat-eyed boy and the two girls managed to figured it out.'_

"1" The old woman started to count.

Leorio turned back to the old woman even more enraged.

"2"

He began looking for a piece of wood he could use as a weapon.

"3"

He found one.

"4"

He swung his arms trying to get used to the weight of the wood.

"5"

He struck.

The audible sound of Leorio and Kurapika's weapons echoed through the desolate town.

"Calm down, Leorio!" Kurapika yelled.

"We got the right answer, Leorio." Iris put a hand on Leorio's arm.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The answer was silence." Kurapika replied. "The question had no exact answer and yet we were told to answer only one of the two choices."

"There was only one way we could answer this quiz correctly, Leorio, and that was not to answer at all. In other words, silence." Iris continued.

"But- But just a while ago she…" Leorio protested.

"She only said pass." Kurapika said. "She never said it was the right path."

"So that's why you two… and Leila…"

Leila scratched her cheek shyly. "I only managed to figure it out because of you though."

"Me?"

"You said it. The question has no right or wrong answer. I somehow managed to figure it out with that." Leila replied.

"Oh… then…" Leorio dropped his weapon and he turned to the old woman. "Grandma, I owe you an apology."

The old woman smiled. "It's because I wanted to meet guys like you that I accepted this job. Hang on, and you'll definitely become good hunters."

Leorio returned the old woman's smile.

"Mmmm… I really can't still understand it." Gon suddenly said.

"You can stop thinking about it now, Gon. We passed the quiz already." Leorio said.

"But… if someday really, I could only save one person out of those who are close to me, what would I do then?"

The blunt question was met with silence. No one could answer it.

* * *

"Hey guys, don't you think it's already past two hours?" Leila asked, quite impatient to get out of the dark tunnel.

Iris understood Leila's impatience. In fact, she was actually getting impatient too. They've been walking on the tunnel that the old woman from the last obstacle led them to for several hours already. Then Iris spotted a speck of light overhead.

"I see the exit!" Leila exclaimed gleefully.

Leila excitedly dashed towards the exit followed by Gon while the others, including Iris, took their time. Iris would have dashed with them too if she wasn't so tired. It's been a really, really long day so far and it doesn't seem to be ending just yet.

"I guess it's already dark out." Iris commented, taking note of the dark forest that greeted them.

"I think we better follow that path and keep on walking. We should reach the tree as soon as possible." Kurapika suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

Iris walked tiredly at the rear. Now, she was actually sleepy too. The previous night on the ship didn't exactly allow a nice long rest.

Then she felt the hardness of a rock hit her toes.

'_Oh shit_.' If she was sleepy before, she was wide awake now.

She began to prepare herself for the unavoidable impact when she felt strong arms around her waist, instantly stopping her descent.

"It's a bit dark so you have to be more careful, Iris." Iris felt herself tingle as she felt and heard Kurapika breath just centimetres next to her ear.

Iris's heart began to throb faster and louder as she turned redder by the minute. Kurapika held her from behind, as if hugging her. It was the first time Iris was this close to a guy her age.

"Are you okay, Iris?" Kurapika asked, concerned and quite oblivious of the girl's current predicament.

Kurapika felt Iris's head turn, only to end up facing him. Her pretty face was flushed and her lips were just centimetres away from his own.

"Aaah!" Kurapika immediately let go of her, realizing how intimately he had held the girl. '_What on earth have I done?!_'

His face was currently in a very deep shade of red and his gaze was directed at the ground, too embarrassed to look at the girl in front of him. "I'm sorry about that, Iris. I honestly did not mean to put you through… something like that." He apologized.

Iris remained speechless. She was a bit preoccupied with calming her beating heart down.

'_She probably thinks I'm some kind of a low-life perverted scum by now._' Kurapika thought miserably.

"No, it's okay." Iris replied, finding her voice and calming down a bit though the blush on her cheeks remained.

"You're not angry?" To say Kurapika was surprised was an understatement. He was positive she had begun hating him.

"Of course not, why would I be? You just helped me." Iris offered a smile.

Kurapika sighed in relief at her answer.

'_That was weird. I never felt anything like that before. Still though… it wasn't really that bad… that strange weird feeling…'_ Iris reflected.

"I really thought you started hating me." Kurapika suddenly blurted out.

Iris's eyes widened as she heard this. She immediately turned her attention to Kurapika who, in her shock and amusement, had his mouth gaped open and his expression dumbfounded as if he didn't actually intend to say the statement in the first place. His expression now was far from the cool persona he usually portrayed.

Iris felt the air become somehow lighter compared to its previous awkwardness and she finally let out a laugh. It was totally unexpected. She never expected that kind of expression from Kurapika, from Leorio maybe, but never from Kurapika. It was quite silly but at the same time cute in her opinion.

Kurapika eyes widened in surprise as Iris's laugh reached his ears. He must have really looked ridiculous for her to laugh this hard. Her laugh was quite contagious and he can't help himself but laugh alongside her.

"So, you really forgive me then?" Kurapika asked as he recollected himself.

Iris smiled. "There wasn't anything to forgive in the first place. In fact, I should be thanking you."

"Let's just call it even then." Kurapika smiled back.

"You're quite stubborn, are you?" Iris chuckled then she approached and unexpectedly held his hand tugging him forward. A blush was present on her cheeks but she wasn't letting go.

Kurapika looked at the girl strangely, shocked by the sudden gesture. A blush was also beginning to reappear on his cheeks.

"Let's go, Kurapika. The others are probably looking for us by now." Iris said.

Kurapika just nodded in agreement. He doesn't really trust his own voice at the moment. He liked it though. He liked the warmth he felt as she held his hand. Then he looked at their entwined hands and smiled.

'_It's a perfect fit.'_

* * *

"I found the tree!" Gon shouted as he waved his hands up in the air enthusiastically, happy to finally reach their destination. He was standing near a house just below the tree.

Leila chuckled at Gon's actions. They just walked for hours and there he was, still full of energy with probably much more to spare.

"Alright, alright, we get it. Don't shout. Geez." Leorio said as he walked towards the two.

Seeing Leorio made Leila immediately think of the other two members of their group. She turned her head around to check on Iris and Kurapika.

"Iris! Hur…" Leila begun but stopped as the other two appeared on her line of sight. There's definitely something wrong with this picture. '_No, not wrong… more like… unusual…_'

It was Iris holding hands with Kurapika. Iris, the same girl who usually runs away from boys her age is now holding hands with a boy definitely around her age. She even seemed comfortable with it. Just what on earth happened? She knew that Iris was quite friendly providing that you don't get on her bad side but holding hands with a boy she just met for about a day was definitely, no matter how you look at it, unusual.

"Oi, Kurapika!" Seems like Leorio also noticed. "Why are hol-"

"AAAAH!" A woman's shout suddenly came from the wooden house, alerting the group.

They immediately dashed to the house to help. When they opened the door, debris from broken furniture, an injured man on the floor and a woman held by strange creature caught their eyes.

"It's a magical beast called Kiriko!" Kurapika informed the others.

The Kiriko glanced at their way then the next second, it went out of the window taking the woman with it. The others immediately went in pursuit of the creature.

"Leorio, I'll leave the injured man to you." Kurapika commanded as he followed Leila, Gon and Iris out of the window.

"You can count on me." Leorio responded as he kneeled beside the injured man, taking out bandages from his briefcase.

The other four continued to chase the Kiriko to the forest. Gon and Leila jumped from tree to tree up above while Iris and Kurapika ran below.

'_Those two are quite impressive, being able to see in this dark forest.'_ Kurapika thought as he observed Leila and Gon. He noticed that the two preteens kind of move the same. _'It's probably because they grew up together_.'

"Catch me if you can!" The creature taunted, surprising Gon and Leila.

"It can talk?!" Leila exclaimed, quite shocked.

"Amazing! They can talk like us!" Gon commented, impressed.

"They use human language to imitate people, Gon." Kurapika informed.

"Then it makes it easier." Gon said as he sped up after the creature. "Oi! Baka Kiriko!"

The beast paused as it heard Gon's taunt which gave Gon the chance to pounce his fishing rod on his head.

"Good job, Gon!" Leila complimented.

The creature's hold on the woman loosened and the woman began to fall down the forest floor. Kurapika instantly moved to catch the woman. The creature continued to run to the forest. Gon and Leila chased after it while Kurapika and Iris stopped to tend at the woman.

"My husband, is he okay?" The woman asked.

Kurapika was preparing himself to console her when he noticed the symbols written around her wrist. "Those tattoos…"

"Get away from her, Kurapika!" Iris suddenly cried out. "Magical beasts can shapeshift into humans. Tell me, what are you?"

Kurapika turned his head to Iris and saw her glaring at the woman with a long steel pole on her hands pointed at the woman. It was the collapsible steel pole she usually attached to her left thigh.

"What are you saying?" The woman said in distress. "You saw it, right? That monster tried to take me!"

"That tattoo on your wrist is a symbol of an oath of chastity, yet you have a husband." Kurapika said. "So, I'll ask you too. What are you?"

"There you are, Iris, Kurapika."

"Leorio!" Iris and Kurapika exclaimed at the new arrival.

"What are you doing here?" Kurapika asked.

"The man seemed okay so I left to find you. More importantly, why are you holding that weap-" Before Leorio could continue, Kurapika struck Leorio with his own weapon. It was two pieces of wood shaped like a sword with a string connecting it.

"How did you know?" That Leorio was definitely an imposter.

"He said I could count on him to take care of the man." Kurapika responded. "Regardless of whether I knew or not, I would've hit him for leaving an injured man alone."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gon and Leila chased after the Kiriko. Gon was ahead with Leila not far behind. The Kiriko moved from tree to tree and sometimes some branches would block their sight but they could still hear so the chase was still good. Then Leila noticed a large shadow at the side. Its silhouette was similar to the Kiriko.

'_Don't tell me it's another one_. _If this one came for the other's rescue then Gon might be in trouble.'_

With one glance back at Gon, Leila turned to follow the shadow. As Leila neared it, she became positive that it's another Kiriko. The other Kiriko didn't seem to notice she was following it which made the job easier. She jumped on the higher branches as she did her best to catch up and then she finally saw her chance.

"Kiriko!" Leila shouted from above as she let herself fall to her target. The Kiriko, as expected, was too surprised to move and a second later Leila had her arms around the creature's neck. "Got you! Sorry, but I won't let you help your friend." Leila declared, stubbornly holding on to the creature as it tried to shake her off.

Then suddenly a loud call shook the dark forest. "Hey, honey! Come see this! This boy's really amusing!"

"Huh? What happened?" Leila wondered out loud, startled by the call and the Kiriko also stopped shaking her off. Then suddenly, the Kiriko took off jumping from branches to branches towards the direction of the call carrying Leila along. "Hey, wait- where are you-" Leaves and small branches slapped Leila on the unexpected ride preventing her to coherently ask her unexpected escort. Then there were no trees or leaves ahead anymore, only the dark blue sky and its constant residents.

"Leila?" A familiar voice unexpected called out to her.

Leila's eyes widened as she turned her head to the left. There was Gon in front of another Kiriko both staring at her.

"Gon?" Leila replied returning Gon's inquisitive look with a surprised look of her own.

* * *

"So, this is part of the exam then?" Iris asked.

All four of them were now back at the cabin together with the family of Kirikos living there.

"The Hunter Association hired us to weed out the participants but, more importantly, to become navigators for the exams." The Kiriko playing the husband answered.

"But really, we've been doing this role for years but it's been a while since we had someone who could tell my wife and me apart." One of the Kiriko's remarked, obviously impressed. "You're an odd one, kid."

Gon grinned at the comment.

"This little lady is quite impressive too. She managed to notice me in that dark forest. She actually did catch me too." The other one commented.

Leila blushed at the praise.

"And then Kurapika and Iris, you two showed good knowledge and intelligence. You both managed to figure out the hint that my tattoos provided and you both showed considerable knowledge about us magical beasts." It was the Kiriko playing the wife turn to give out the praise.

Iris grinned and offered Kurapika a fist bump which Kurapika was happy to reciprocate.

"And then Leorio…" The 'husband' started. "Though he didn't manage to figure out what I was, he sure knew how to give me first aid, maybe better than a doctor. But above all, when I was worried and asking for my wife, he stayed confident and sure of himself and spoke reassuringly."

"So then… does this mean…" Leorio nervously asked.

"Congratulations. The five of you pass. We'll be honored to take you to the exam site."

And so, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Iris, and Leila soared through the skies under the moonlight.

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, guys! Here for chapter 3! This chapter actually cover chapters 5-8 of the original so it's a bit long. Also, a bit of warning, be aware of the line breaks since there are a lot of shifting perspectives and scenes in this chapter particularly switching scenes between the preteen group and the teenager group. Line breaks signifies the switch.**

**Clarifications:**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**RUN**

* * *

_I desperately craved to be free_

_I had no choice but to flee_

_Death almost caught me_

_But then they came and saved me_

**ÉCLAIR**

* * *

Éclair sighed. Again. She was officially bored. Her PSP can't even keep her entertained anymore since she already finished her last game just a while ago. It wasn't even her first walkthrough of the game. It was a replay. A freaking replay for the nth time in a row. Normally, she'd go and buy another game but unfortunately, for the next few days, that would be a luxury she won't be able to have. And she was a waiting girl at the moment too. She was a waiting girl with a dwindling patience that's absolutely driving her crazy.

'_Argh! Start already, you goddamn exam!'_

Eclair almost wanted to bash her head on the wall just to escape the frustration. She might have really gone through with it too if not for the fact that it was going to be absolutely lame for her to do that. She wasn't that crazy… yet. And then she really had no right to complain too. Entering the Hunter Exam was a personal decision and Éclair Sankrei doesn't do takebacks even if it was only a means to her ends. She was here to pass the exam and become a hunter because becoming a hunter was apparently a requirement to obtain and play the legendary game she wanted. She was a gamer and what kind of gamer would she be if she won't go and play a game so great it was hailed legendary? Ridiculous, that's what.

She finally had the capability and hard-earned freedom to do what she wanted and she vowed to enjoy every second of it to make up for the nine years she spent imprisoned as Éclair Ainsworth: the unfortunate little girl born with all the wealth she doesn't need and without the freedom she desperately craved. She ran away from that hell three years ago and she definitely had no plans on ever coming back. Besides, she has a new family now. A better one. She had the name to go along with it too. As far as she's concerned, she's now a Sankrei and a Sankrei she would forever remain.

Then suddenly, the whirring sound of the elevator being lowered caught Éclair's attention. New examinees. A group this time, by the looks of it. An old man in a blue suit, two teenagers and two maybe-twelve-year-olds. They looked rather odd to Éclair. Then the same overcooked fatty old man she ignored earlier approached the group. The fatty seemed to be offering them juice just like what he did to her earlier. She refused it, of course. It was common knowledge not to accept things from strangers especially from the suspicious kind. However, if the new group of examinees were naïve enough to accept those 'gifts' then it wasn't really her business. She was just another stranger to them after all.

Éclair pulled the PSP out from her bag and the screen reflected her short red hair and dark blue eyes. It was boring playing a replay of one of her games again but it was painfully boring to just stand there and do nothing. She chose the lesser of the two evils. Éclair started the game and proceeded to dedicate all her attention to the game. Reality be damned and all. And besides, reality was real shitty to her at the moment anyway. She just didn't expect how much, however.

"Hi there, how are you doing?" It was a young boy's voice and it was cheerful.

Éclair, reality-forsaking Éclair, was still not paying attention.

"Hey, what are you doing with that thing you're holding?" The boy asked again. This time more curious.

Éclair was still not paying attention and she would continue to do so until a tuft of black hair came into her view. Éclair snapped up in alarm. Then suddenly, she found herself looking at bright amber orbs and a face inches from her own.

Heat on her cheeks. Heart on her throat.

"Ahh! What the- who the hell are you?!"

Éclair immediately pulled herself away. That was too close. _Way too close_. In fact, just a few inches more and they probably would have kissed. The thought flustered Éclair even more and a flustered Éclair seemed to be a clumsy Éclair as she hadn't noticed her PSP falling out of her hands till it was too late and caught by the unknown boy in front of her who seemed to be sporting a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Gon!"

* * *

(Let's clear up the situation, shall we?)

Rewind / A few minutes ago…

The elevator door finally opened and Leila, Gon, Iris, Kurapika and Leorio found themselves on what seemed to be like an underground tunnel full of people. Then the group received their number plates from what seemed to be a jelly bean on a suit. Said jelly bean man also peculiarly gaped at the group, more specifically at Iris who hurriedly waved it off while trying to be subtle. She was not subtle enough, however.

The other four turned to the teenaged girl for an explanation but Iris dodged the question and gave them a grin instead. They would have questioned the teen more if not for the interruption that approached them.

"With the five of you here, there are a total of 407 examinees this year." It was a remark from a fat, round man with a dark complexion. "Hi, I'm Tonpa." He introduced himself as he approached.

"Nice to meet you, Tonpa-san." Gon greeted back and proceeded to introduce himself and the other four to the man.

"All of you five are new, aren't you?" Tonpa said.

"How did you know, oji-san?" Leila asked.

"This is my 35th time taking the exam. I'm what you could call a veteran here. I pretty much know all of the old faces." Tonpa replied.

"35th? Seriously?" Leorio gawked at the man. _'Is it something he should even be proud of?'_

"Really, really. It's a bit hard to believe but it's the truth." Tonpa said.

Leorio subtly went closer to Kurapika, nudged him at the side to get his attention and whispered. "If I still haven't passed after trying 35 times, I wouldn't be so proud."

"Me neither." Kurapika whispered back. It was more of a mark of incompetence rather than an actual achievement.

"35th time… Does that mean you've been taking the exam every year for the last 35 years, Tonpa-san?" Iris asked.

"Yeah."

"What about three years ago?"

"Yes, I did take that exam. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing, really. I… uh… kinda know some of the examiners then… hahaha…" Iris trailed off uneasily. She can't very well tell him that her parents were examiners of the exam three years ago who remembered and described Tonpa-san as a 'defective daruma that looked like he's been dragged through the mud and buried alive' to their daughter. It would be very rude. At least, her dad just described him as fatty, unflattering it may be, it was still better than her mom's _descriptions_.

"You know everyone here, right, Tonpa-san?" Gon asked.

"Not really everyone but I know all of the veterans at least." Tonpa answered then he proceeded to describe the veteran examinees he knew such as the snake charmer Barbon to the bloodthirsty 'magician' Hisoka.

"Thanks for telling us, oji-san." Leila said.

"No problem. By the way, I have some juice here. Here, have some." Tonpa practically shoved the cans of orange juice into their hands. "Let's celebrate our meeting, shall we?"

"Thank you, Tonpa-san." Gon said as he started to open his juice.

Leorio was starting to open up his while Kurapika just looked skeptically at the can in his hand. Iris had an eyebrow raised and Leila was trying to come up with a plan to not drink the juice while not being rude. The man may have introduced himself already and he may have given them information but there was something in Tonpa-san that made Leila feel that she shouldn't trust him so easily.

And it was proven clear when Gon spat out the juice straight from his mouth and declared it was bad. Leorio spat the juice out seconds after. Kurapika and Iris both made a show of dumping the contents of the juice to the floor in front of Tonpa. And Leila…

"That's dirty, Gon! Here, handkerchief."

Well, she was too busy fussing at Gon to do anything about her juice.

Tonpa, seeing his plan fail, apologized to the group to salvage the situation and promptly left, leaving the group to look around the area for themselves. The other four just stayed at their spot or near the spot but unbeknownst to them, Gon had strayed a bit as he scanned the area. His eyes fell on a red-haired girl his age leaning on the wall across the room. A grin made its way to Gon's lips. The prospect of befriending her somehow excited him. She was the first person he saw that was around his age (other than Leila) that entered the exam, after all.

* * *

Present time…

"Hi, I'm Gon!"

Eclair stared at Gon in disbelief. _'What the hell is this guy trying to pull?!'_

Gaining back her composure, Eclair scrutinized the stranger who almost gave her a heart attack. He seemed to be a boy around her age with spiky black hair and a bit of a tan that somehow implied that he had spent a lot of time under the sun. Then their eyes locked for the second time. His eyes, as what Éclair noticed earlier, was in a shade of amber contrary to her deep blue ones but his eyes also conveyed pure innocence that made Éclair wonder if he's as naïve as he appears.

Then she remembered her PSP in the boy's hand.

"Okay…" Éclair started uneasily. "So, what do you want? And if you don't mind, will you give me back my PSP?"

"Oh, here." The boy-Gon promptly gave her gadget back.

Now, Éclair was quite surprised. She was half-expecting that the boy would make a run for it. She really doesn't trust strangers even if said stranger happened to look innocent and quite harmless and… cute. For some reason, Gon strongly reminded her of a bear cub.

Éclair subtly shook her head to regain her focus. "So, back to question one. What do you want?"

"Um… nothing really. I just want to get to know you, that's all." Gon simply replied.

Disbelief overwhelmed Éclair again at the answer. So, in summary, she disturbed her and made her soul almost leap out of her skin all for that One. Measly. Reason?

Ladies and gentlemen, the short-fused Éclair Sankrei was now officially pissed.

"My name's Barbeque and I'm 102 years old. I lived in outer space and I spent most of my time fishing for asteroids." Éclair lied, not bothering to hide her irritation. And yes, she was _that_ petty. "Satisfied? Now, mind leaving me alone?"

"Wow! You're really interesting, Barbeque!"

Éclair did a double take. This guy actually bought one of the lamest lies she came up with? Was he really that naïve? Éclair tried to search Gon for any kind of sarcasm but all she could see was genuine amazement that it actually scared her a bit. She never encountered anyone like him before. His naïve and too innocent amber eyes somehow made Éclair feel bad that she actually lied to him in the first place.

"You're really interesting! Ne, Barbeque-san, I want to be friends with you! Be my friend!"

'_Wait… what now?!' _Éclair gaped at Gon in disbelief. "No! Why should I?"

"Why not?"

"Because I decided it so."

"Eh…" Gon pouted. He really wanted to be friends with her but if she's going to be stubborn about it, then he's gonna be stubborn too. "Then I'll stick with you until you say yes."

Eclair glared at Gon but even as she did so, he didn't budge. It seemed like Gon was more stubborn than she thought. Eclair sighed. There's really no other way to get rid of him but to agree.

"Alright, alright… I'll be your friend or whatever. Now, can you leave me alone?"

"Really?! Yatta!" Gon exclaimed in happiness showing Eclair a big grin.

Eclair's eyebrow twitched. Can't he detect the sarcasm in her last statement? He looked _so_ genuinely happy that Eclair can't help but think if she should be amazed or terrified.

"Ah! sou da!" Gon bumped his closed fist on his open palm as if figuring something out. "Barbeque, I'll introduce you to Leila and my other friends too. I think they'll be happy to meet to you."

Gon then proceeded to take Eclair's hand and dragged her across the room before she could say anything. Eclair, meanwhile, blushed at the sudden contact and tried to stammer out commands for Gon to stop which ended up absolutely useless.

After passing through a crowd of examinees, Gon finally stopped upon seeing the raven-haired twelve-year-old he was looking for.

* * *

"Leila!" Gon called.

"Gon, where have you been? You suddenly disappeared." Leila asked.

"I brought a new friend." Gon grinned.

Leila's attention immediately went to the flustered girl Gon just dragged across the room.

"Her name's Barbeque and she's 102 years old!" Gon introduced, his smile never leaving his face.

'_Okay… that had to be a lie.' _Was the first thing that Leila thought.

Leila looked more closely at the girl this time. She was a red-head who was amazingly shorter than her and seemed to be a girl around her age. Then she noticed the trace of irritation on the girl's face. Leila sighed as she deduced what probably happened. The girl probably got a taste of Gon's stubbornness. For once, Leila doesn't know if she should be impressed or just be exasperated of Gon's ways.

Leila turned to the girl and gave her a friendly smile. "Gon's not really a bad person, you know. He's just stubborn most of the time. And if you're worried about any hostile motives he might have, then you must know by now that he can't possibly have one. He genuinely wants to be your friend and I'd also be happy if you could consider me as a friend too."

Eclair scrutinized Leila. She seemed nice and, most of all, she seemed to be telling the truth. Gon and, even Leila, doesn't have any ulterior motives at all. So... maybe she was just acting a bit too immature. Eclair took a deep breath, cooling her previous anger and irritation down.

"I'm Eclair, 12 years old."

Leila beamed her a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Eclair. I'm Leila, also 12 years old." Leila replied as she held her hand out for a handshake which Eclair eventually took.

"Eclair?" Gon's confused voice interrupted.

"I lied. My first introduction was a lie. So, my name's not Barbeque, I don't live in outer space and I have never fished or even tried to fish an asteroid. Disappointed?" Eclair responded with a slight smirk.

"Ah sokka! So, your name's really Eclair. I think it suits you a lot better than Barbeque. And you're 12 years old so we have the same age!" Gon grinned.

Leila just sighed at Gon's typically nonchalant attitude at Eclair's lie.

"Why did you lie, Eclair?" Gon asked.

"I don't have and I don't need to explain myself to you but just so you know it was actually your fault."

"Ehhhh?"

Sensing that Gon's stubbornness about to act again, Leila immediately tried to change the subject.

"Ne, don't you think it's kinda nice meeting someone our age in this exam? I mean most of the examinees are adults. Most of them are even men too. I'm really glad to meet another girl here and especially someone with the same age." Leila remarked, catching the attention of the other two.

"Now that you mention it... I guess it's not bad... meeting the two of you." Eclair replied earning a smile from Gon and Leila.

"But are we the only 12-year-olds here?" Leila inquired.

"No, I think there was another one. I kinda saw him pass by me... but wait... he had white hair... so he may just be an old man... a really short old man." Eclair responded.

"So, he was around our height?"

"Yeah, I guess that's why I kinda thought he was around our age. I didn't really saw him that closely. Just a glimpse."

"But it'll be nicer if he was really around our age. I'd like to be friends with him." Gon commented.

"Oi, oi, are you planning to befriend every kid you meet in here, Gon?" Eclair jokingly asked.

But before Gon could answer, a ring echoed around the area catching everybody's attention. The source of the sound came from some instrument that a man in a suit was holding. As all of the examinees' attention went to the man, the man in the suit spoke.

"The hunter exam will now begin. I am Satotz, the first phase examiner. You must follow me to phase two. This is the exam's first phase."

* * *

It's been two hours since the first phase of the exam started. Two hours since all of the examinees started to run along the monotonous view of the tunnel they were in. Two hours since they have followed the examiner yet the exit was still out of their sights. Some of the examinees' strength and stamina have started to run dry but the examiner was still not stopping. One of the said tired examinees was Leorio. Running around tunnels for a very, very long time wasn't really his cup of tea. Then the sound of wheels caught his attention and eventually its source came up in front of him.

"Hey kid! Show the hunter exam some respect! That's cheating!" Leorio exclaimed, angrily pointing at the skateboard.

The source, was in fact, a young boy. He was just around Gon's age but his features were quite peculiar. His skin was quite pale and as if that wasn't enough, his hair was also white.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"What do you mean 'why'?! This is an endurance test so that's clearly cheating!" Leorio reasoned.

"No, it's not." A new voice entered the conversation.

"What the heck are you talking about, Gon?!"

"The examiner just told us to follow him. He never said it's an endurance test." Gon responded.

"Gon, just whose side are you on?!"

The silver haired boy slowed his pace down till it matched Gon's pace. The raven-haired boy had certainly caught his interest.

"How old are you?" The silver haired boy asked.

"12 years old" Gon replied.

"Hmm... is that so..." In a swift motion, the silver haired boy jumped off his skateboard and started to run. "I think I'll run from now on."

"That was cool." Gon commented. "I'm Gon."

"I'm Killua." The pale boy responded.

Just a few distance behind the two boys, two girls were observing the whole exchange.

"Was he the one you were talking about earlier, Éclair?" Leila asked.

"I guess so."

Deciding to join the two boys, the girls sped up and matched their pace with the boys. Leila ran beside Killua while Eclair ran beside Gon.

"Oh... so you were not an old man... I thought you were one with that white hair of yours'." Eclair remarked.

A vein popped on Killua's head. He looked at the new arrival. A red-haired girl his age.

"Oh really... By the way, you're really short. Are you a dwarf, by any chance?" Killua retorted.

Now a vein popped on Eclair's head.

"Hey, you two just met. Starting a fight already?" Leila chuckled at the two, quite amused.

The girl's feminine voice immediately caught Killua's attention. He turned his head to the source, suddenly forgetting his previous irritation. It was another girl his age. The other girl irritated him the moment she opened her mouth but this girl beside him mesmerized him. Killua instantly noted how pretty she was. Her long black hair flowed behind her back and her unusual purple eyes stared back at him.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Leila. The red head happens to be Eclair." Leila introduced.

"Killua" The silver haired boy simply responded.

"Nice to meet you, grandpa." Eclair said. Her previous irritation clearly hasn't passed.

"Likewise, dwarf." Killua retaliated, earning another chuckle from Leila.

"Looks like you two are getting along just fine." Gon grinned.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Gon?!" Eclair exclaimed but Gon just laughed in reply.

"Hey, is that natural?" Leila asked Killua. "Your hair, I mean..."

"Yeah it is."

"Hmmm... that's quite rare and unusual..."

"Have you seen your own eyes? They definitely seem rarer and more unusual than mine unless, of course, they're fake."

"Touché." Leila chuckled. "Ne, can I touch your hair?"

"Huh? Why would you want to?" Killua was quite confused at the sudden request.

"No particular reason. I just want to."

"Well..."

Before Killua could formulate a proper response, the raven-haired girl had already reached out to him and begun ruffling his hair.

"Wow, your hair is so soft. It's totally different from Gon's pointy rock-hard hair." Leila smiled.

Killua meanwhile flushed a bit as the girl continued to ruffle his hair. She was smiling as she did so and Killua can't help but notice how radiant it was. Having enough of the girl's ministrations (though he didn't actually hate it), he grabbed the girl's hand that was ruffling his hair. However, he never anticipated the moment his hand touched hers. He suddenly felt some kind of jolt pierce through his body but it wasn't really unpleasant though. Killua noted how soft her hand is. At that moment, he thought that he wouldn't mind holding it every time.

"Killua, sorry. Did it bother you that much?"

Leila's voice interrupted Killua's train of thought. He realized he just spaced out holding Leila's hand. To salvage himself from the awkwardness he felt, he let Leila's hand go. He immediately missed the warmth he felt when he held her hand.

"It's not... not really…" Killua murmured in response, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

Then suddenly, Leila's attention turned somewhere else or rather turned to someone else. In the next few moments, both Leila and Gon stopped running which also beckoned the other two to stop.

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?" Eclair asked.

"He's our friend." Gon answered.

They were all staring at Leorio who had stopped running to try and catch his breath. The tiredness and fatigue were very obvious on Leorio's features.

"He's already washed out. There's no hope for him. Let's go." Killua said.

"No, I don't think so. Leorio's quite tough, you know." Leila responded, conviction was obvious on her voice.

Just then, as if proving Leila's comment, Leorio suddenly stood up and began to run like a bat out of hell simultaneously discarding his shirt and leaving behind his briefcase. Leila and Gon both smiled. They both knew that Leorio won't just give up that easily. The other two were quite surprised though. Then Gon took out his fishing pole and literally fished out Leorio's briefcase.

"Cool" Killua commented. " Let me try that one later."

"If you'll also let me try your skateboard."

Killua nodded.

"Come on, let's go. We're done here right?" Eclair said as she looked at the other examinees who had already ran ahead.

"Yeah, let's go catch up with the others." Leila agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leorio finally managed to catch up with Kurapika and Iris who were running together up ahead Gon's group.

"Yo, Leorio. You finally managed to catch up but, I must say, you kinda look ridiculous without your shirt and with only your necktie hanging around your neck." Iris commented, grinning at the sight of Leorio. She was teasing him now but she was actually quite glad that Leorio didn't give up.

"I just realized that its better if I don't care about how stupid I look at the moment." Leorio replied which earned a chuckle from Iris.

"Leorio, can I ask you a question?" Kurapika suddenly asked which gained Iris and Leorio's attention towards him.

"What is it?" Leorio inquired, permitting Kurapika to ask.

"I've seen many people lust after money but I believe you are not as shallow as them. What do you really want, Leorio?"

Leorio hesitated.

"Scarlet eyes. That's the reason why the Kuruta clan was targeted. When our emotions rise, particularly when we feel anger, our eyes turn red and it stays that way when we die. The color of our scarlet eyes is considered one of the seven treasures of the world."

"So that's really the reason why your clan was massacred, Kurapika." Iris voiced out her realization. "To be honest, I've read about your clan before and I suspected that the eyes of your clan may be the reason why they were killed. But still… I don't think the value of your clan's scarlet eyes could equal the life of every member of your clan. Those scarlet eyes may be one of the expensive treasures of the world but it still wouldn't be enough to scale out the individual lives of your clan-" Iris paused and she looked guiltily at Kurapika. She could really be an idiot sometimes. "Sorry, Kurapika."

"No, don't be." Kurapika interrupted before Iris could continue. "Thank you for thinking about it that way." Kurapika smiled softly at Iris. Gratitude showed clearly in his face.

Iris, meanwhile, just felt her heart skipped a beat. Fighting down the blush on her cheeks, she turned to Leorio in an attempt to compose herself.

"So Leorio, is it really money you are after?"

"Yeah, it's money. It's still money I'm after. You can buy anything with money, even lives. The world revolves around money."

"Leorio, if you're insulting my clan, I won't forgive you!" Kurapika exclaimed angrily.

"If I had money then my friend wouldn't have died!"

"Was it a disease?" Kurapika asked as realization dawned on him.

"It wasn't an untreatable disease but the treatment costed too much. I'm just simpleminded so I thought I'd be a doctor and treat people for free. But it seems that to be a doctor, you'll need a lot more money. So, I want money! More money!"

"Leorio..." Iris softy smiled at him. "That's quite a noble goal, Leorio. I've changed my opinion of you."

"Whatever." Leorio blushed, quite happy and embarrassed.

As for Kurapika, he was glad that Leorio really wasn't just a shallow human being who lusted after money but somehow, something really made him irritated. He watched Iris and Leorio interact with each other. Iris was smiling and Leorio was blushing and for the life of him, Kurapika couldn't understand why he was so bothered by the scene.

* * *

"Ne, let's have a race to see who arrives at the finish line first." Gon suggested as the four of them ran.

"A race, huh? It wouldn't be interesting without a prize. What's the prize of the winner, Gon?" Leila asked.

"The loser has to buy dinner for the winners."

"Fair enough. I'm in." Leila said.

"Ok. I'm in too." Killua announced.

"Pass."

The three of them all turned to the red-haired girl who just refused to participate in the game.

"But Eclair..." Gon whined at his recently found friend. "It's gonna be more fun if you join."

"No."

"Eclair..." Gon pouted.

"..." Éclair squirmed. She would not- no, no, no-damn it!

As Leila observed the scene, she felt very familiar with it. Living with Gon practically means living with a stubborn mule and she experienced Gon's tactics of persuasion much too often to know that this would likely end in Gon's favor.

"Alright! Just spare me the whining!" Eclair finally gave in. The heavy truth finally sunk down Eclair's entire being. Eclair Sankrei, as stubborn as she considered herself to be, was no match for Gon's version of stubbornness. It was a whole new level altogether.

"So, the loser has to buy the other three's dinner, right?" Leila clarified now that Eclair was also joining the race.

"It's kinda bad for the loser but it will be his or her fault for being slow." Killua responded.

"Ne, since there's four of us, why don't we team up? Two vs two. Then the loser won't have to lose too much money." Gon suggested.

"I guess that will be alright with me." Leila answered.

Before the other two could say their opinion about it, however, Gon already considered the decision done.

"Eclair, let's team up!" Gon exclaimed and immediately took the girl's hand on his own for the second time since they met.

"Why me?!" Eclair flushed as she felt the familiar warmth in hand. He was doing it to her again. He was making her feel that nervous, queasy but not really unpleasant feeling in her stomach again. Really, what was wrong with him- no, that's not quite right- what was wrong with her?! Why the heck was she feeling like this?!

"Since they're teaming up, I guess the both of us should team up, Killua." Leila said.

"Sure, no problem. Just make sure you're not gonna slow me down." Killua teased.

"Not gonna happen. But are you sure that you're not gonna slow _me_ down?" Leila teased back, grinning.

"Eclair, let's go on ahead. We'll wait for you at the finish line guys!" Gon said as he took off, dragging the blushing Eclair with him.

"Gon, that's not fair!" Leila shouted at her friend. She sped up and hurriedly tried to catch up to the other two. Then she noticed that her partner wasn't running beside her. "Killua hurry up! They're gaining and I definitely don't want to lose!"

Killua smirked. Looks like he gained himself a rather competitive partner.

* * *

A few more minutes passed and the racers found themselves running ahead of some other participants. The four of them were once again running side by side but this time at a faster pace. Then Leila and Gon saw the familiar back of their other friends. Gon and Leila sped up and matched their pace with the other three. Eclair who was dragged by Gon had no choice but to follow while Killua just simply followed his teammate.

"Iris, Kurapika, Leorio, how's it going?" Leila greeted.

"So, you two finally show up. I was wondering where the two of you were." Iris answered.

"Sorry, Iris. We got a bit preoccupied."

"Hey, you're that skateboarding brat!" Leorio suddenly exclaimed.

"Nice to see you again, ossan." Killua responded, earning a tick mark from Leorio.

"Ossan ja ne! I'm still in my teens, you brat!"

"Uso!" Gon yelled in surprise.

"That's gotta be a lie." Eclair commented or rather concluded.

"Unbelievable." Kurapika remarked.

"Leorio, are you sure you didn't have amnesia like this black-haired short stuff here?" Iris asked, totally in doubt of the unbelievable revelation.

"Leave my amnesia out of this! And my height has nothing to do with this argument!"

* * *

"Setting aside the unbelievable revelation..." Iris said, trying to change the topic for another topic that caught her curiosity while Leorio made some kind of indignant noise in the background. "Looks like you and Leila got busy, Gon. Who might these two be?"

" Oops. Forgot the introductions." Leila realized. "Killua, Eclair, let me introduce the teenage girl Iris, the teenage blond Kurapika, and the doubtfully teenage dude Leorio."

"Hey!"

"Guys, this is Killua and the red-haired girl is Eclair." Leila continued, ignoring Leorio's protests about the introduction.

"Nice to meet you." Killua responded while Eclair just nodded in acknowledgement.

"By the way, I'm kinda curious. The four of you just met hours ago, right?" Iris clarified which Leila answered with a nod. "Then mind telling me why Gon and Eclair are holding hands?"

"Wait, what?!" In case you haven't guessed, that was Leorio noticing. "How come you got a girlfriend before me, Gon?!"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" We all know who that is.

"But Eclair, you're my friend, right?" Gon asked in confusion. Innocent confusion.

"Actually, I'm kinda regretting that decision at the moment." Eclair's in one of her moods again but even then, she made no move to remove her hand from Gon's.

"And, Eclair, you're a girl, right?"

"Gon, I lied about my age but I never lied about my gender."

"You're my friend and you're a girl, so why aren't you my girlfriend?"

Eclair developed a whole new level of red. But before she couldn't stop herself from stammering out some indignant response, she began to breath in and out to try and calm herself from the current predicament.

"Leila, or anybody with common sense at the moment, will you please correct the situation before I get violent." Eclair seethed.

The request almost fell into deaf ears. The others whom the red-haired girl hoped to have some common sense seemed to have lost themselves into insane laughter at the moment. Eclair, meanwhile, developed a few more tick marks on her head.

Fortunately, someone was composed enough to not fall into same the problem. Kurapika sweatdropped at the situation. Seriously, how could Iris' innocent question turn into this? Well, whatever the cause, he better salvage this... er... situation.

"Gon, I don't think that's what he meant by a girlfriend..."

"What do you mean, Kurapika?" Gon asked.

"Er..." Kurapika hesitated. Now that he thought about it...what should he say?

As Kurapika was at loss for words, Iris managed to compose herself enough to observe the conversation. Her teasing soul just can't let this go.

"Kurapika, I'm curious too. Enlighten us please." Iris teasingly grinned at the blonde.

Great. Just great. Of all the people to get into teasing mode, he got the most troublesome of all. He better find a way out of this conversation. As he looked around, he found it. He found a way out of the conversation. Well, technically, a way out of the tunnel would be more precise.

"Look, the exit's near."

Fortunately, the announcement was enough to turn everybody's attention around.

"Eclair, come on. Time for us to win!" Gon completely forgot about the conversation and remembered the race. He sped towards the exit, dragging Eclair with him.

"Not so fast, Gon!" Leila got competitive again after seeing Gon on the move.

Killua, meanwhile, smirked again at the competitiveness of his partner. She's definitely gonna be a bit of a sore loser if they lose. Well, not that he's planning to lose. Then an idea came to him.

"Iris, hold this for me for a while." He threw his skateboard to Iris who actually managed to catch it despite the surprise. But before she could form a response, Killua already ran ahead to catch Leila _literally_.

He put his arm around the girls back and another arm went down beneath her knees effectively sweeping the girl off her feet. Leila's eyes widened at the action.

_'What just happened?'_

They were running fast towards Gon, towards the exit but technically Killua was the one running. Leila, as much as she found the situation quite sudden and peculiar, was speechless in Killua's arms. Leila can't help but blush and stare at the silver-head. His face was so near and if she hasn't noticed how handsome he was when they first met, well, she was without a doubt noticing it now. She noted how he carried her with ease like she was weightless little thing.

"Put your arms around my neck if you don't know where to place them." Killua said as he noticed her uncomfortably confused with the placement of her arms.

"..." Leila, unable to trust her voice at the moment, just followed Killua's suggestion wordlessly.

Killua did not truly anticipate this. He never anticipated that having Leila this close to him would make him feel this way. His heart was beating like crazy and if that wasn't enough, he felt the girl's breath on his neck. It was seriously messing up his sanity.

He definitely did not think this through. He can't help but notice how she snuggly fit in his arms though. She didn't weigh much to him but that was maybe because he was quite strong physically. He observed she was a bit thin though, petite, to be exact. He wondered if she doesn't eat that much. And she was also soft. Really soft. What the heck was she made of? Marshmallows?

Killua shook his head. This was ridiculous. _He_ was ridiculous.

"We have a better chance of winning if we do it this way." Killua said, trying to break the awkward silence.

The girl just nodded in response. She was too quiet and strangely meek. The boy decided that he better remedy it before it got worse.

"I mean, considering how slow you are, it will be faster if I run for the both of us."

"What the heck did you just say?!"

Killua smirked. Mission accomplished. Now, just a little bit more.

"Are you also turning deaf?"

"I am not and I am certainly not slow!"

Leila's eyes widened in realization. Killua's teasing just brought her out of the awkward trance she's been in. It was more of being lost in thought though. Awkward thoughts. Whatever Killua just did, it did wonders.

"Geez, if you were going to do it this way, you could've at least warned me."

"I could, but I didn't." Came the boy's nonchalant response.

"Hey, Killua..."

"What?"

"You know, we still haven't caught up to Gon."

"..."

Are you seriously as fast as you think?"

"..."

"Should we exchange roles?"

That did it. Killua sped up a lot which made Leila giggle a bit. Bruising one's ego to get what you want is quite effective when the situation calls for it.

* * *

"GOAL!"

Satotz was quite surprised to see the two pairs of children stepping out of the tunnel simultaneously. The black-haired boy was holding hands with a red-haired girl while the silver haired boy carried a girl with raven locks who now had her feet on the ground after she requested the boy to let her down.

"Ne, who arrived at the exit first?" The boys asked him while the girls looked at him expectantly. These children made a race out of his task. Satotz was quite amused and impressed. These children actually managed to keep up with his pace.

"The both of you and your girl friends arrived at the same time." Satotz answered honestly.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" The red-haired girl immediately reacted to the word 'girlfriend'. The girl's blush matched the color of her hair.

"Eh? Why?" The black-haired boy questioned.

"Why? What do you mean 'why', Gon?!"

"Well... you and Leila are my girlfriends, right?" The boy Gon reached out his other hand to the black-haired girl who sweatdropped but didn't seem to mind the boy's hold.

Satotz raised an eyebrow. It looks like there was some kind of misunderstanding. Maybe he should've phrased his statement differently.

"Gon, actually a girlfriend is-" The girl Leila began to explain but before she could say another word, she was pulled from Gon's hold towards the other boy's chest. The silver haired boy put his arms around the girl's waist effectively trapping her.

"Killua? What are you doing?" Leila asked. She looked up and saw the teasing grin on Killua's face.

"Gon, you already have the dwarf. Hands off mine." Killua teasingly grinned. It was meant to be a joke but saying it somehow made him feel quite good.

Eclair glared at Killua both for the insult and action altogether. He's making the whole thing worse. Leila was just about to explain and now, he pulled this stunt. That guy was getting on her nerves.

"Hey guys, how was the race?" It was Iris who just arrived with Kurapika and Leorio.

The children surprisingly glanced at each other. Now that they think about it. They just actually forgot about the race.

* * *

**Hey again, guys! **

**How was the chapter? Was there any confusing parts? **

**Oh and by the way, I don't know if you've noticed it already but I changed the cover pic of this fic and it now contains the pics of the OCs (Leila, Iris and Eclair for now) so try and see it if you haven't. I used Mega Anime Avatar Creator (if I remember it correctly) to make it since sadly, my art skills leave so, _so_ much to be desired. It's online and you can easily search the app on google, if you're interested.**

**Also, I hope you don't mind the one-stanza poems (if you could call it that) I wrote as kinda-overviews for the OCs circumstances (Eclair for this chapter, Leila's and Iris's in chapter 1). I might put another one when the fourth main OC makes her appearance. I just kinda made it when I was in a mood for rhyming while writing the rewrite and put it here on a whimsical decision so I hope you guys don't mind.**

**And now, I'd really like to thank those who followed and favorite-ed this fic. Thanks a lot! And a special thank you to a guest, grefacuario and DemonSlayer76 for reviewing. Arigatou!**

**And remember long or short, reviews are very welcome!**

**Favorite, Follow, Review!**

* * *

**Reply to DemonSlayer76: Thank you for your long comment! Hehehe. Your review really made me smile. It made me quite happy to know that you liked both versions. And yes, Leila and Gon were really similar in the original, sometimes even too similar so one of the things I really wanted to do in this rewrite was distinguish Leila's personality apart from Gon. Some similarities will still remain, of course. Gon was a rather big influence on Leila on the story. Iris too, for that matter. I was kinda relieved when you mentioned it, actually. As for Iris, I think I also imagined her as blunette in the original but I may have mistakenly written her as blonde at some point in the original. I wasn't really that careful with proofreading last time but now, I'm trying to. Once again, thanks and sorry for the long reply. Hehehe. Couldn't resist it. :)**


End file.
